mon ange adoré
by leenalee witch
Summary: Draco se souvient de sa rencontre avec l'homme de sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi (ouiinn). Cette fic est de rating k+, ce n'est pas un slash mais elle contient des sous-entendus gay. Vous etes avertis.

Elle sera basée sur le couple Draco et Harry.

Je viens juste de commencer à écrire, alors excusez moi pour les lourdeurs prochaines de phrase.

Merci.

l.w.

**Chapitre 1: Souvenir.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_- Tu es sûr? demanda anxieusement un petit garçon au cheveux en noir jais._

_-Mais oui! répondit un autre garçon du même âge._

_Contrairement à son homologue brun, celui-ci était blond. Ces cheveux étaient beaucoup plus disciplinés que son vis-à-vis. _

_D'ailleurs, ils faisaient un contraste saisissant au milieu de ce parc. Ils s'étaient tenus à l'écart des autres enfants qui chahutaient gaiement. Les petit blond était habillé richement et avec goût. Il portait un pantalon en velours bleu nuit, une chemise de soie blanche, un pull noir et pour compléter sa tenue, un long manteau de la même couleur que le pantalon. Le manteau en question se trouvait sur le petit brun qui tremblait de froid. Il faut dire que ses vêtements ne se prêtaient pas vraiment à la saison hivernale._

_Son short, quoique trop grand pour lui, était en lin synthétique, son immense t-shirt, d'ailleurs il lui tombait de l'épaule droite, lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux._

_Les deux jeunes enfants s'étaient accroupis face à face en se tenant les mains:_

_-J'ai vu que les grands se tiennent les mains et après ils s'embrassent et ils vivent ensemble. déclara le blond avec le sérieux dont il pouvait faire preuve._

_-Alors, tu veux toujours?ajouta t-il avec un peu d'angoisse._

_L'autre hocha vigoureusement la tête en signe d'accord._

_-Moi je te choisis officiellement comme mon amoureux et fiancé. Déclara résolument le Blond, et il ajouta: tu m'appartient à jamais._

_-Moi aussi je te choisis officiellement comme mon amoureux et fiancé. Déclara d'un air joyeusement et décidé le petit brun._

_Après un petit moment, il reprit plus calmement:_

_-Je t'appartiens._

_-Au fait, tu t'appelles comment?demanda le blond._

_Mais, soudain une femme squelettique, sortant de nulle part, empoigna le brun. Laissant ainsi le petit blond sans réponse. Se ressaisissant rapidement, il cria son nom en espérant que l'autre répondrait. Il le vit ouvrir la bouche et ..._

Drriiiiig, il est temps de se lever jeune homme, sinon vous allez être en retard en cours! scanda un réveil matin.

Ce dernier finit son épopée épique contre le mur d'en face.

-Merlin, maudit réveil, mère a exagéré cette fois-ci . Grogna le dit jeune homme.


	2. Ensemble et pour toujours

Les personnages ne sont toujours malheureusement pas à moi (ouiinn). Cette fic est de rating k+, ce n'est pas un slash mais elle contient des sous-entendus gay. Vous etes avertis.

Elle sera basée sur le couple Draco et Harry.

Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci.

l.w.

**Chapitre 2: Ensemble et pour toujours.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Comme tous les matins, Draco accomplissait son rituel qui est de se contempler, se laver, se parfumer et se mettre une bonne couche de gel. Puis il répara le charmant réveil que sa mère lui avait offert à noël dernier (l.w: moi, perso je l'aurai jeté mais bon, il sert pour le bon déroulement de la fic.).

Le Prince des Serpentards se rendit entourer de ses deux meilleurs amis, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott; et suivit de près par Goyle et Crabbe, de la groupie déchaînée, alias la sangsue, Pansy Parkinson; au petit déjeuner. Le reste des Serpentards suivait docilement leur chef incontesté.

En entrant dans la grande salle, le blond put constater que sa maison était la première arrivée. Et cela, Draco adorait arriver en avance, d'ailleurs c'était son credo « un Malfoy se doit à tout mon d'être ponctuel de manière à surveiller l'ennemi ». Rien qu'à l'idée de savoir qui sera sa nouvelle victime de la journée, Draco eut la bonne intuition que la journée allait être très bonne.

Les Serdaigles arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard accompagnés par les Poufsouffles.

Les Serpentards les fusillèrent du regard et vice versa. Pendant cinquante minutes, un silence quasi religieux s'était installé dans la salle et pour durer. Comme le dit si bien Pansy, « Draco a horreur du bruit quand il mange », a une première année de sa maison qui avait vu son chat se faire engloutir par le poulpe géant du lac.

Soudain les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent à la volée pour laisser entrer la horde déchaînée des Griffondors. Pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient bruyamment, tous les regards étaient braqués sur Draco en attente d'une réaction. L'ambiance, qui était déjà fortement tendue à cette cohue, atteint son paroxysme lorsque le golden boy, sauveur de monde de son état, entra suivant ses deux meilleurs amis qui se disputaient comme toujours.

A la table des Serpentards, on se réjouissait déjà de la remarque cinglante que leur prince dirait. Mais la surprise fut grande car celui-ci se contenta de fixer, tout en mangeant son toast, le trio et en particulier Harry. Ce dernier inconscient de la situation continuait à bailler tout en essayant de comprendre oû était le problème, qui allait provoquer la fin du monde, dans le fait que Ron n'avait toujours pas rendu son devoir de potion. Harry se servit une bonne tasse de thé pour émerger de la nuit difficile et étrange qu'il eut la veille. En y repensant, le jeune homme rougit surtout qu'il avait fini par tomber amoureux du petit garçon blond de ses rêves. Cependant, le survivant commençait sérieusement à douter que ce soit possible de le retrouver. Car il en était certain, ce n'était pas un rêve anodin mais la réalité. Après, n'avait-il pas gardé le manteau que son premier amour lui avait donné pour le protéger du froid. D'ailleurs, une fois qu'Harry avait appris qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il maîtrisait les sorts, il ensorcela le manteau de telle manière qu'il grandisse tant que son prince charmant vivait. La seule chose qui agaçait prodigieusement Harry avec ce vêtement, était de savoir que l'homme qu'il aimait était plus grand que lui et musclé. Mais ce détail, ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer énormément.

Laissez - moi plein de reviews, je mets la suite très prochainement.

Merci.

P.S: il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3

Les personnages ne sont toujours malheureusement pas à moi (ouiinn). Cette fic est de rating k+, ce n'est pas un slash mais elle contient des sous-entendus gay. Vous etes avertis.

Elle sera basée sur le couple Draco et Harry.

Voilà la suite et fin j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci.

l.w.

**Chapitre 3: A jamais mon ange adoré.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Bien, monsieur Potter allez vous asseoir à côté de monsieur Malfoy. D'ailleurs, je ne cesse de désespérer que la bonne influence de monsieur Malfoy n'est pas déteint sur vous. Déclara Snape avec une très belle note de fatalisme dans le voix.

Ce qui d'ailleurs fit rire les Serpentards. C'est sur les ricanements de ceux-ci, que le jeune homme s'assit à côté de sa némésis. Ce dernier esquissa un rictus amusé et détailla son vis-à-vis:

"Tiens, tiens, le pauvre Potty chéri n'a pas bien dormi hier soir. En parlant de rêve le mien était assez étrange, ah! Merlin, ne nous écartons pas du sujet. Ah! Oui, donc, je disais que le balafré devrait dormir mieux depuis que la face de serpent avariée s'est fait descendre par notre héros national. D'ailleurs, pour un héros, il pourrait s'étoffer on dirait une fillette. Il très mince de taille à en faire pâlir de jalousie toutes les filles,

et en plus il... on dirait qu'il me parle, bon revenons à l'instant présent. »

-Qu'est ce que tu veux le balafré?

-Je te demandais si tu pouvais enlever ton sac de la chaise.

-Tu n'avais qu'à le dire plus tôt.

-C'est ce que j'ai fait. Ce n'est pas ma faute(l.w:Ce n'est pas ma faute, Valmont _Les Liaisons dangereuses_, dédicace pour toi soso) si tu dors debout, crétin.

Sur cet échange de politesses, au combien courtois, qu' Harry alla s'asseoir.

Alors qu'il se plongea dans la contemplation de son manuel, Draco l'apostropha:

-Vas chercher les ingrédients, déjà que j'ai l'aimable gentillesse de tout faire à ta place.

-Tu rêve? Je ne suis pas ton esclave, tu n'as qu'à aller les chercher toi...

-Je suis obligé de constater qu'une fois encore, monsieur Potter, que vous ralentissez votre condisciple, lança Snape d'une voix doucereuse, allez chercher immédiatement ce qu'il faut pour la potion sinon, je vous enlève des points et vous met en retenue avec monsieur Rusard, est-ce clair. Bien au travail.

Sur ces mots plein de sagesse et d'encouragement, le sauveur se dirigea d'un pas traînant, tout en maudissant le serpentard jusqu'à la treizième génération. Celui-ci passait en revue ce qu'il fallait pour la potion quand soudain, deux cris aigus ainsi que le bruit de quelqu'un tombant au sol, tira le blond de sa concentration. Il releva la tête prêt à foudroyer le ou les importuns lorsqu'il tomba sur un océan de verdure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tout en se dirigeant vers la table où était disposée les ingrédients, Harry entendit deux filles Pansy et Millicent crier de peur devant une malheureuse petite souris qui ne savait pas comment retourner chez elle (Pour souris en détresse faite S.O.S. Cendrillon viendra vous sauver si elle a le temps).Les deux furies, bientôt rejointes par toutes les filles de la classe, hurlèrent et se mirent à courir dans tous les sens. Harry qui était, malheureusement, à côté fut violemment bousculé par les bacchantes et il se retrouva par terre. Dans sa chute, le jeune homme renversa sur lui un saut d'eau et ses lunettes se cassèrent sous le poids important de Millicent et Pansy réuni.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la vision qu'il avait devant lui. Loin de se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il provoquait chez le vert et argent, Harry était à cet instant un pur appel à la débauche, la luxure, en un mot, au viol.

Le jeune homme avait les jambes repliées et écartées, son pantalon noir moulait parfaitement ses jambes fines ainsi que ses hanches étroites. La chemise blanche, dans la chute s'était ouverte du bas jusqu'au nombril quant au haut de la chemise, la cravate s'était volatilisée. Les trois premiers boutons avaient cédé et on pouvait voir clairement les clavicules ainsi que sa peau dorée par le soleil. Au fur et à mesure de ces découvertes, Draco sentait l'excitation montée pernicieusement. Ne souhaitant pas s'arrêter en aussi bon chemin, surtout que tout le monde était paniqué dans la salle, le blond continua son exploration.

Mouillée, à cause de l'eau, la chemise devenait presque transparente. A cause du froid, le Prince des Serpentards put voir les bouts de chair du brun pointés douloureusement comme une sorte d'appel aux baisers. La chemise laissait voir la taille mince et le ventre plat du griffondor. Draco continua son investigation en remontant vers le visage, mais ce qu'il vit l'acheva. Les lèvres purpurines couleur cerise étaient légèrement entrouvertes laissant échapper des halètements de surprise.

Ses joues étaient rougies par la surprise. Dépourvus de lunettes, Draco put pour la première fois se perdre dans les orbes émeraudes du brun. Les pupilles du brun étaient dilatées sous l'effet de la surprise et de l'étonnement. Harry était surpris par trois choses. La première, il ne se souvenait plus comment il était arrivé au sol. La seconde était de voir que Draco le regardait étrangement, ces yeux s'étaient assombris, non pas de colère mais d'autre chose qui donnait chaud à Harry. La troisième avait de quoi surprendre puisque c'est quelque chose que l'on aurai jamais vu venant de ces deux-là, en tout cas pas dans sans qu'il se frappe. En effet, Draco s'était penché sur le brun et lui tenait le visage entre les mains de manière à se noyer dans les yeux verts de son vis-à-vis.

Loin de se rendre compte de se qu'il faisait et allait faire mais aussi la personne devant lui, Draco se pencha davantage, fixa un moment les lèvres tentatrices et se jeta dessus comme un affamé.

Au moment où les lèvres pâles de sa némésis se posèrent sur les siennes, le rouge et or eut deux réactions très contradictoires. Il voulait continuer et approfondir le baiser. Et de l'autre côté, il avait une furieuse envie de frapper le blond jusqu'à ce qu'il le lâche. Mais il ne fit rien des deux actions trop surpris, choqué et excité. Alors qu'il pensa à cette éventualité, le brun saisit le blond par les épaules et tenta de faire reculer son voisin de table. Mais celui-ci, beaucoup plus costaud que le brun, lui tient fermement mais tendrement les poignets et continua à embrasser Harry mais il dévia sur la mâchoire pour finir sur la jugulaire du brun.

Draco la lécha, souffla dessus il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il entendit Harry gémir et se cambrer contre lui. Puis il entreprit de lui faire un suçon marquant implicitement sa propriété sur le jeune homme qui haletait tout en s'accrochant désespérément au cou du blond. Harry avait rejeté la tête en arrière quand Draco lui faisait le suçon, c'est également dans cette position qui se rendit compte que deux éléments clochaient. Le silence était revenu dans la salle et, au comble de l'horreur, les élèves ainsi que Snape regardaient avec des sentiments mitigés la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Draco et Harry, qui avaient tourné la tête pour voir les autres, dans un même mouvement se retrouvèrent face à face. Aussi bien l'un que l'autre, les jeunes hommes avaient une tête qui affichait simultanément le dégoût, le trouble, la surprise et le désir. Mais ce dernier sentiment, ils préféraient l'oublier ou le ressentir pour quelqu'un d'autre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« -Euh...les gars, vous pouvez...

-Je vous assure les gars, quelqu'un de mal attentionné lui à jeter un sort.

-Mais...

-Ne t'en fait pas mon pote, Harry. Surtout ne t'inquiète pas on va trouver très vite le contre sort, assura Ron.

-Oui, tu nous as sauvé la vie en tuant tu-sais-qui, alors on te doit bien ça, renchérirent Neville, Seamus et Dean.

Alors que ses condisciples compatissaient et louaient son courage, le brun essayait d'appâter Pantenrond pour qu'il le libère de la chaise où il a été ligoté par ses « gentils camarades ». Au moment où Finnigan se dévoua pour désensorceler son ami (l.w: ne vous inquiéter pas Harry ne va pas mourir), Hermione arriva et sauva son ami, tandis que les autres protestaient elle les menaça de les mettre en retenue, ils partirent vaquer à leurs occupations.

Se mettant à l'écart avec ses meilleurs amis, Harry leur raconta ce qui s'était produit:

-Eh ben, mon vieux c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais, confia Ron.

-Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication logique, assura Hermione.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, tu es amoureux de Malfoy.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Ron contempla sa petit amie avec effroi mais il fut largement scandalisé quand il vit que son meilleur ami semblait vraiment réfléchir à cette éventualité:

« Du calme Ron, après tout, tant qu'il ne sourit pas comme un idiot amoureux transi, la situation n'est pas désespérée. »

Cependant le jeune homme faillit tomber dans les pommes lorsqu'il vit son frère de cœur sourire amoureusement, Hermione esquissa un sourire de connivence avec Harry mais Ron le remarqua et s'en insurgea:

-Mione tu ne vas t'y mettre aussi.

-Oh!Ron, je souriais car j'imaginais les enfants d'Harry et les nôtres en train de jouer ensemble. Sur ces mots, la jeune fille fondit en larmes, le brun alla la consoler tout en fusillant son meilleur ami du regard. Devant son erreur, le rouquin ne put que s'excuser auprès de la femme de sa vie, future mère de ses enfants.

Leur laissant le soin de se rabibocher, le brun alla prendre une douche et mettre des vêtements plus secs. En ressortant de la douche, le survivant eût un choc en voyant dans le miroir qu'il ne prenait jamais le temps de regarder. En tout cas, il eût comme une révélation. Il se vit sur un autre jour:

« Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point mes hanches sont étroites. A mon grand désespoir je n'ai toujours pas grandi mais je suis moins maigre qu'en première année.

Sans mes lunettes je vois beaucoup mieux, heureusement que Pompresh a insisté pour fixer ma vue... »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, après le dîner, Draco entra dans une intense réflexion concernant un certain griffondor qui était devenu depuis le cour de potion étrangement attirant et encore pour le blond, c'était un euphémisme. pendant tout le reste de la journée, le serpentard avait espionné tous les faits et gestes du brun. il s'était énormément énervé quand il avait vu ce serdaigle collé SON Harry. Eh!Oui, il l'admettait mais depuis l'agréable incident, il ne le voyait que dans ses bras à lui. C'est pour cette raison, qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de potion pour « emprunter » une potion d'invisibilité.

Après avoir réussi à soutirer le mot de passe à un première année de griffondor, Draco se dirigea vers la chambre où le survivant sommeillait. Il ne sût combien de temps il resta, mais il fut totalement subjugué par la vision du brun endormi.

Durant plusieurs jours, semaines et mois, c'est-à-dire, jusqu'au mois de février, Draco alla tous les soirs observer Harry dans son sommeil et en tomba davantage amoureux chaque nuit. Quant au rouge et or, il se réveillait avec l'étrange sentiment que l'homme de ses rêves venait le rejoindre toutes les nuits. Ce manège aurait pu duré longtemps sauf que le blond avait oublié un élément dans son plan parfait: il y avait une rupture de stock dans les potions surtout la sienne.

Alors, il se passa quelque chose d'incroyable pour la population poudlarienne: les deux princes du château ne se chamaillaient plus, ils s'ignoraient et surtout ils semblaient mourir d'amour mais on ne savait pour qui. Devant cet état des choses leurs amis respectifs se réunirent pour trouver une solution. Ce fut Hermione qui trouva la clé du problème (l.w: heureusement qu'elle est là, vive Granger). AVec l'aide des camarades de chambré du brun, Hermione proposa de faire comme pour cendrillon. Le manteau que leur ami chérissait tant sera essayé par tous les garçons et ainsi, Harry sera content et, avec un peu de chance, Draco par la même occasion. Loin d'être idiots, les deux meilleurs amis du blond avait remarqué les oeillades énamourées et désespérées qu'il envoyait au brun qui lui contemplait d'un oeil morne sa plume. Se mettant d'accord, ils décidèrent d'organiser l'essayage durant le bal de la saint Valentin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et il arriva vite, à force de menaces et d'encouragements, Harry et Draco s'y rendirent.

A l'annonce, de qui deviendra l'élu du coeur du brun, toute la population du château sauf les professeurs, les fantômes et les elfes de maison avaient tenu à participer à « l'essayage » sous le regard amusé du directeur.

Ainsi pendant une et demi, sous les regards açérés de leurs amis, Harry commençait à franchement désespérer et à penser que s'était une très mauvaise idée. Draco jubillait à chaque fois lorsqu'il voyait que le manteau n'allait à personne. Pourtant, le blond n'avait pas voulu se prêter à « cette mascarade », il ne souhaitait pas se montrer comme étant amoureux après tout, amour et Malfoy ne rimaient pas ensemble. Cependant plus les heures passaient, plus Harry était malheureus, plus ce manteau commençait à intriguer Draco mais aussi à l'énerver, ne souhaitant pas détruire le manteau que son aimé affectionnait, il sortit de la grande salle.

Dobby, soucieux du bien-être du brun, lui apporta une grosse part de fondant au chocolat. Notre héros, déprimé, national le remercia, déposa le manteau sur une orte de ceintre enchanté qui pendait en l'air, et il mangea son gâteau. En regardant le manteau, l'elfe eût un mouvement de recul face au manteau mais il se ressaisit tout en s'en éloignant. Devant cette étrange réaction, le brun lui posa la question et tout naturellement Dobby lui répondit qu'il appartenait à sa némésis. Suite à cette déclaration, un silence se fit dans la salle puis, le sourire aux lèvres, Harry prit le manteau, remercia Dobby et se précipita dehors laissant tout le monde stupefié.

Draco s'était réfugié au bord du lac où il ruminait son amour impossible lorsqu'il sentit deux bras fins s'entourer autour de sa taille par derrière. Reconnaissant immédiatement l'élu de son coeur, il se retourna et il lui dit:

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter? Au lieu du ton habituellement moqueur qu'il arborait, il avait parlé avec de la lassitude.

S'en rendant compte, le brun l'embrassa, surpris Le Prince des serpentard y répondit avec toute sa fougue. Reprenant leurs souffles, Harry et Draco se racontèrent le cheminement de leurs sentiments puis ils en vinnrent à la promesse qu'ils avaient faite:

-Ne t'inquiète pas à la fin de l'année, je t'épouse, promit Draco, et tu as intérêt à vouloir Harry.

-C'est plutôt toi qui a intérêt à un pas te défiler cette fois-ci, taquina Harry.

-Plus jamais mon ange adoré, plus jamais.

Et ils scéllèrent leurs promesses sous les étoiles et les mines réjouis de leurs meilleurs amis. Une nouvelle vie s'annonçait haureuse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, c'est fini, laissez-moi plein de reviews. Je sais pas encore pais je ferais peut-être une fin bonus. J'espère que c'était pas trop long, sinon, je poursuis deux autre histoires avec toujours Harry Potter et l'autre ce sera sur Naruto.

A la prochaine.


	4. Chapter 4

Les personnages ne sont toujours malheureusement pas à moi (ouiinn). Ce bonus est rating M, ce n'est pas un slash mais elle contient des sous-entendus gay. Vous etes avertis.

Elle sera basée sur le couple Draco et Harry. Chose promise, chose due.

Voilà la suite et fin j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci.

l.w.

**Bonus: Mon ange adoré rien qu'à moi, ou comment Draco voudrait passer un moment agréable avec son mari.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco Malfoy, sang pur déclaré, marié au célévrissime Harry Potter devenu Malfoy, contemplait avec satisfaction sa petite famille. En effet, presque tout le monde était attablé pour le petit déjeuner, les triplets, âgés de douze ans, étaient assis de part et d'autre de la table. Ils étaient le portrait craché de leur père Draco. L'aîné James, était l'exemple de la responsabilité, le cadet Sirius, avait hérité des caractéristiques de son homonyme, et le dernier, Rémus était la gentillesse incarnée. Cependant, ces trois jeunes hommes étaient les terreurs de Poudlard et faisaient marcher à la baguette leur maison, Serpentard. Alors que leur père réfléchissait à la lettre que son parrain lui avait envoyée, concernant leur comportement marodesque, il fut assailli par une petite tornade brune haute comme trois pommes:

-Coucou père, chantonna t-elle.

-Elmerad, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas sauter sur ton père, il a eu une journée difficile aujourd'hui, réprimanda gentiment Harry.

Le blond mit sa fille sur ses genoux, l'embrassa sur le front, la déposa à terre où elle ne resta pas longtemps puisqu'elle fût réceptionnée par ses grands - parents. Quant à Draco, il attrapa son ange, qu'il embrassa passionnément. Après tout, c'était leur anniversaire de mariage et le blond avait tout organisé pour qu'il soit parfait. Mais il fût interrompu par sa charmante fille:

-Beurk, c'est beurk.

Bien qu'elle soit plus jeune que son âge ne laisse le deviner, Elmerad Lily Narcissa Potter Malfoy, était âgée de cinq ans. Contrairement à ses frères, elle était le portrait craché de son papa brun, le petit cœur de son père et la petite fille chérie de Lucius et Narcissa.

La petite fille s'était mise entre ses parents pour les empêcher de continuer leur passionnante activité. Loin de comprendre le désir de contact constant que son père recherche, Elmerad s'évertuait, en bonne gardienne de chasteté, à protéger son papa des envies perverses de son père qu'elle aime pourtant (l.w: pauvre Draco, il a dû faire connaissance avec le mot abstinence plus d'une fois). Mais l'ex-serpentard pouvait conter sur les autres membres de sa famille:

-Ne dis pas ça Eli, quand tu seras grande, tu ne te décolleras pas de ton petit ami, plaisanta Sirius.

-Même pas vrai.

-Siri a raison, approuvèrent les deux autres triplets, c'est le destin tu ne peux pas y échapper.

Tout le monde approuva sauf Draco qui s'insurgea et promit mille souffrances à celui qui osera toucher sa petite princesse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant que tout le monde parlait avec animation, Draco repassait en revue le programme, parfait qu'il avait fait, de la journée. Souhaitant fêter en grandes pompes, surtout seul avec Harry, leur anniversaire de mariage, il avait prévu de se trouver seul au manoir sans les enfants. Lucius et Narcissa, plus compréhensifs, avaient déclaré la veille qu'ils partaient en Russie rendre visite à de la famille éloignée. Quant aux triplets, ils devaient repartir à dix heures pour Poudlard et Ron s'était gentiment dévoué pour les emmener puisque les jumeaux, Benjamin et Joseph y allaient aussi.

Depuis le mariage de meilleur ami avec Draco, Ron avait commencé à voir son ennemi sur un autre jour, sans pour autant être les meilleurs amis du monde, Draco et Ron étaient devenus amis et se rendaient service de temps en temps.

C'est d'ailleurs, suite à cet accord, que le roux se tenait assis dans le salon du manoir, à écouter le joyeux babillage de sa filleule.

-Puis ensuite, père a embrassé papa sur la bouche et s'était beurk.

Hermione, qui était présente, sourit en passant que Elmerad n'était pas aux bouts de ses peines.

Sur ces entre faits, les parents de la gardienne de chasteté, arrivèrent et confièrent celle-ci à Hermione. Cette dernière était la marraine des triplets, Harry avait jugé qu'il leur fallait davantage d'autorité. Leur parrain était Blaise Zabini et la marraine d'Elmerad était Ginny.

En tout cas pour Draco, tout était arrangé pour mener une journée paisible (traduction que du sexe). Mais le destin nous réserve beaucoup de surprises.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tout allait bien mais Draco n'avait pas prévu qu'Hermione serait malade ainsi que son bébé, ils avaient la varicelle version sorcière. N'arrivant pas à joindre Ginny, Draco commençait à désespérer mais grâce à Merlin, il réussit on ne sait comment (même l'auteur ne sait pas) à joindre Neville qui allait voir où était sa femme.

En attendant, Harry racontait diverses histoires à sa fille dont sa préférée, comment son papa avait réussi à sauver le monde. Les triplets qui avaient compris, très tôt, que leur papa édulcorait légèrement la vérité:

« -Tu vois ma chérie, après lui avoir fait comprendre grâce au dialogue le bien fondé de faire le bien et non le mal, l'affreux mage noir Voldemort décida de partir dans un pays lointain pour tenter de faire le bien à son tour. »

Ils avaient découvert la vérité en tombant dans la pensine de leur père, décidèrent à leur de raconter à leurs tours, les aventures de Voldy au pays qui n'a pas de nom pour la grande joie de leur petite sœur.

Finalement, Draco loua tous les dieux de l'univers car Ginny arrivait pour prendre Elmerad. Et déjà, il échafaudait son plan d'attaque.

Pourtant, Draco aurait dû le savoir, quand on vit avec des griffondors, il faut s'attendre à tout.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après le déjeuner, un elfe de maison apporta un message au brun lui annonçait que Ginny ne pouvait pas venir car elle devait, de toute urgence, accompagner la grand - mère de son mari qui avait fait un malaise. Et de peur que cela recommence, la jeune femme préférait rester à son chevet. A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, le blond crut que, tout compte fait, les dieux ne l'aimaient pas.

« Du calme, il faut rester calme, bon qui peut nous dépanner. Ah! Oui, je sais ». Suite à un regain d'espoir, Draco alla appeler Théodore mais il se ravisa tout de suite car tout comme Elmerad, Harry ne supportait pas la femme de son ami, celle-ci était Pansy.

« Très mauvaise idée. Alors, je crois que je peux dire adieu à ma journée paisible ».

Voyant le désarroi de son mari, Harry alla le réconforter pendant que leur fille faisait sa sieste:

-Ne t'en fait pas ce n'est pas bien grave. Puis tu sais le fait d'être avec toi comme ça me suffit amplement, consola le brun.

Cependant les paroles de réconfort du brun n'empêchait pas le blond de réfléchir à une solution, après tout, il n'était que trois heures de l'après - midi. Puis soudain, ce fût l'illumination: les Weasley.

Se précipitant sur le téléphone portable (eh oui Draco vit avec son temps), le blond appela Molly et Arthur qui acceptèrent avec joie de s'occuper de la petit princesse.

Une fois leur fille partie, Draco s'approcha de son brun avec sa démarche féline. Ce dernier attendait, lui aussi, ce moment depuis un bon bout de temps et c'est avec un soupir d'aise qu'il laissa Draco l'embrasser avec dévotion.

Le blond lui léchait sensuellement les lèvres pour obtenir la permission d'aller plus loin . Permission qui lui fut accordée immédiatement, puis s'ensuivit un ballet, au combien érotique. Le brun les fit transplaner dans leur chambre, Harry se redressa et s'assit sur les hanches de son âme sœur. Tout doucement, il se déshabilla, prenant bien soin de prendre son temps. Il commença par retirer sa robe, qu'il envoya à l'autre bout de la chambre, puis il déboutonna lentement les boutons de sa chemise, mettant par la même occasion son amour au supplice. Alors qu'Harry, torse nu, s'était penché au-dessus de Draco pour enlever son boxer, le blond happa entre ses lèvres un téton qui le narguait dès le début. Suite à cette attaque traite, le brun essaya de se redresser mais le blond le maintien grâce à son bras droit qu'il entoura autour de son ange et il emprisonna dans son autre main, il attrapa les deux mains de celui-ci. Harry ne put que se soumettre à cette douce torture qui commençait à lui faire perdre la tête:

-...Dra..Dray.

Draco s'arrêta:

-Hum? Oui? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon ange?

-Je...je veux que aahhh....

Traitement, Draco venait de faire glisser sa main dans le boxer de son mari et il s'évertuait à caresser son membre érigé. Retournant la situation, Draco glissa jusqu'à l'entrejambe du brun, murmurant une formule il fit disparaître le boxer qui n'avait rien à faire ici, et il entreprit de suçoter et mordiller légèrement la virilité de son ange qui se tordait merveilleusement sous lui. Enhardi par les gémissements qu'il entendait, le blond le prit entièrement en bouche, provoquant des cris d'extase chez son mari.

Sentant la jouissance venir, le blond accéléra la cadence et avale semence du brun.

Ce dernier émergeait à peine de son orgasme quand il sentit en lui un coup de langue contre son anus. Sursautant, il s'habitua rapidement à sentir cette langue à l'intérieur de lui tout comme les doigts du blond.

-Dr....Dray..vient maintenant, ordonna Harry.

Voyant que son époux ne pourrait plus tenir plus longtemps, Draco entra en lui d'un profond coup de rein, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Il entama des mouvements de vas-et-vients lents puis enchaîna des mouvements de plus en plus rapides qui les faisaient crier d'extase. Sentant Harry proche de la délivrance, le blond masturba, avec la même cadence que ses vas-et-vients, le brun qui ne tarda pas à se libérer. Après quelques puissants coups de rein, Draco se libéra en de puissants jets à l'intérieur de son mari. Lançant un sort de nettoyage sur leurs corps, Draco allongea Harry sur lui et ce dernier posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de celui-ci, avant de rejoindre le monde des songes, Harry tira sue eux les couvertures puis ils s'endormirent le sourire au lèvre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, Draco fut tiré de son sommeil par un elfe de maison lui disant que son parrain désirait le voir de toute urgence, se dégageant doucement de la prise koala de son brun, Draco s'habilla et descendit voir son parrain. Voyant la tenue échevelée de son filleul, Snape préféra finalement passer sous silence le fait que ses fils avaient explosé toute l'aile est du château, que les cours de botanique se faisaient en plein air, puique le toit avait disparu on ne sait où. Que les fils Crabbe et Goyle avaient atteris dans le lac et que le poulpe géant semblait les trouver à son goût, et d'autres joyeusetés.

-Bonjour, que veux-tu Severus?

-Bonjour Draco, je voulais savoir si tu avais pu trouver quelqu'un pour pouvoir t'occuper d'Elmerad?

-Oui ne t'en fait pas tout est réglé, sinon, tu voulais autre chose?

Sentant clairement que son filleul était préoccupé par autres choses de plus importants, le professeur de potiondécida de le grâcier:

-Je souhaitait juste savoir où étaient tes parents?

-En Ecosse, le manoir de ma mère.

-Bien, bonne journée Draco et bonjour à ton mari.

Après le départ de son parrain, la blond se précipita dans sa chambre où entendit clairement l'eau coulée d la salle de bain. Résistant à la tentation, il contempla une photo les représentant le jour de leur mariage. Ce mariage avait été pour le blond la concrétisation de tous ses désirs mais aussi de son brun.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? lui demanda le brun en question qui l'enlaçait par derrière et qui posa son menton sur l'épaule de Draco.

-Je nous regardais, au fait tu as le bonjour de mon charmant parrain.

-Merci à lui, dommage qu'il ne soit pas resté pour le thé.

A ces mots, Draco se retourna pour voir si Harry plaisantait mais il fut stoppé dans son élan. Le brun avait revêtu son manteau, le manteau qui les avait réuni. Etant trop grand pour le brun, le manteau tombait au niveau des épaules et laissait largement entrevoir les bouts de chair du brun. Le regard de Draco fut attiré par une goutte d'eau qui prit naissance dans les cheveux du brun, descendit jusque dans le cou, s'accrocha à l'une de ses clavicules et se perdit dans la large échancrure du manteau.

-Je pense que nous allons rester au lit toute la journée, déclara le blond en enlaçant le brun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans le couloir de Saint Mangouste, Draco marchait de long en large sous le regard de son fils aîné, qui au bout du cent vingtième aller retour lui demanda de s'assoeir qinon il utilisait l'imperium.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un médicomage vint les chercher pour leur annoncer que la famille s'était agrandie avec l'arrivée de nouveau membre nommé Lucius.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après avoir couché Lucius et raconté une histoire à Elmerad, Harry et Draco allèrent se peletonner dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous la véranda.

-Je suis mort de fatigue mais je suis heureux.

-Normal depuis le début, j'étais le seul homme qui pouvait te rendre heureux.

-Vraiment?

-Après, je te l'ai déjà dit tu seras mon ange adoré à jamais pour moi seul.

Et sur ses mots, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Fin

_____________________________________________________________________

Voilà le bonus est fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé je me suis bien amusé à écrire cette suite.

Bon à la prochaine. La fic sur Naruto sera d'une certaine manière une death fic mais je vous rassure Naruto, Sasuke et les autres ne meurent pas, vous verrez.

Laissez-moi plein de reviews.


End file.
